


Vanished

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Can't say that I wasted my time ('Cause I'm built by you) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I spent way too much time coming up with the mechanics around the sky gods, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, funky sky god magic don't question it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: "The storm had been getting worse all evening and Techno was worried because Wilbur had yet to return to the house."Or: Something is going down, and no one really knows how to handle it.(can be read alone, but ultimately part of a series, I would recommend reading at least the last part of the series for the sake of context, since it kind of takes place at the same time as the first chapter)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Can't say that I wasted my time ('Cause I'm built by you) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this took a bit, but its finally ready ^_^ Hope y'all enjoy.

The storm had been getting worse all evening and Techno was worried because Wilbur had yet to return to the house. 

Phil’s voice cut through the haze of his thoughts, “Techno, he’ll be fine. Why don’t you come in and read or something?”

“I guess.” Techno wandered toward the sofa, and pulled out his communicator before settling. He wanted to be there for his twin if he needed him. 

Techno waiting in silence for the door to open, his communicator to go off, something from his brother to prove that he was okay in the storm. So he was worried, sue him. He was grateful for being worried when suddenly his communicator started going crazy. Wilbur was spamming coordinates interspaced by “help”. Techno jumped off the couch and grabbed his cape and sword, “I’m going to go get Will, be back soon.” Techno followed the coordinates to where his brother was hiding. It seemed Will had found a stone overhang on the side of a mountain and was hiding there. 

But Technoblade wasn’t prepared to find what had scared Wilbur so much. Even though the weather was clearer here than at the house, the lightning seemed to center itself around him.

“Wilbur!” Techno stepped closer as his brother saw him. 

“Techno! Please help me, I don’t know what’s happening.”

“It’s okay we’ll figure it out. Let’s just get--shit!” He had to jump back suddenly as lightning struck not a foot in front of him. 

“Tech, what do I do?”

“Nothing. This has to be a curse or something. Let me call Phil--”

“Techno, I don’t know if we have that long.”

Techno looked up at the storm clouds that seemed to be clearing despite the fact that the lightning around them was getting worse. “It’ll be fine. Phil will know how to fix it and then we can get you home, okay Will?”

“...”

“Will?”

Techno fell to his knees as he looked to where his twin was not even a second ago. 

All that was left was his beanie and a stone axe.

He looked down at his communicator.

_ WilburSoot fell out of the world. _

_WilburSoot left the game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i was lying when i said this was the first completed chapter of anything written for this series and it was done at like... 4am. small edits have been made since then but...


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur woke up in the world hub. Waking up in the world hub was never a good sign. Waking up in the world hub meant you no longer had access to whatever world you were in before. There were surprisingly few people nearby. The hub was usually a busy place, especially as close to the public servers as Phil liked to keep their world. So, the fact that he was obviously so far from there could only mean the worst.

But, well. He couldn’t stay in the world hub forever. There were horror stories about people that had spent just a little too long outside of a server, how they would slowly fade and never be seen again. So, he stepped into the only world it seemed he had access to.

Stepping into a new world was never a flawless entrance, even if you were well practiced. It was disorienting. There was always a moment where there was nothing but black, then the sky would slowly fade in before the land would seem to finally register with your mind. 

So, at first, the fact that all that Wilbur could force himself to register was the sky and whatever block he had spawned on wasn’t too unexpected.

When he stood there for a second and there was no change in the scenery, he decided it was time to start worrying. He looked down, he was standing a single piece of bedrock, surrounded by void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is short. Just stick with me. rest of the chapters will be posted all together as soon as I finish the third one. (yes this was written incredibly out of order, 4 is done and 5 just needs some final editing lol)


End file.
